Talk:Conjure Flame
I think ANet goofed here: Conjure Flame should be available as reward for Helping the Dwarves, but instead that quest gives Gale as reward, which is also a reward for The Last Hog. --Tetris L 22:38, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) Conjure Flame vs JI? I'm getting a report that with both Judge's Insight and Conjure Flame active, the resulting damage is fire. Can someone check it, with both orderings (apply JI before CF, vs apply CF before JI). Of course the additional damage is gonna be fire, but I'm wondering if the primary damage is fire or holy/light. -PanSola 22:21, 11 February 2006 (CST) The actual effect of this spell. After testing some with this spell I found this. It does not enchant your attacks with extra damage but insteads gives an aditional hit with the said amut of fire damage. Try lightning with thunderclap and you will se. Im not 100% sure but it looks like this dmg hits before the actual atack damage. I tried it agaisnt reversal of fortune and it confirms it, but im still in doubt. If someone can reproduce this it wold be verry nice. :Yes, Conjure Flame seems to hit before the actual attack. We observed the same effect today with Reversal of Fortune. With Conjure Flame and Kindle Arrows, RoF always negated CF and not Kindle Arrows or the damage from the bow. --Ts 17:19, 6 August 2006 (CDT) It may also be worth mentioning that the armour penetration of the extra damage from this skill is determined by your level, not by your weapon attribute. Draxynnic 01:04, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Um...this spell doesn't have armor penetration. Entropy 01:05, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::My Sin has a decent 20 Energy Dagger-Chain and a 20 Energy AoE Fire Chain along with a heal and tele spell. I have a dagger with a Fiery Tang. Would using this enchantment (I have 10 FM) be worth it? I'm looking for either a low cost damage skill or an energy boosting skill (I'm A/E), and seeing as I can keep this up forever and just wait for energy to regen, this seems to be my best option atm. And I've used up my Elite slot, so the skill can't be Elite. Conjure earth ... ? Does anyone know why Conjure Earth does not exist ? It would have done a great G/E build, with an Ebon Hammer (thus dealing earth damage), protected by armor of earth, and with Conjure Earth active... SmegEd 12:08, 4 September 2006 (CDT) probably because it would be too powerful ... a geotank with conjure earth would probably be insanely overpowered... ESP a D/E or E/D. :espically with the new armor spells in nightfall.--Coloneh RIP 18:20, 4 December 2006 (CST) Skill Trainer. I removed the Kamadan trainer, because it isnt showin up on him. Dr Titan 16:11, 10 January 2007 (CST) : It shows for me... because I have it unlocked already? -- Alperuzi 12:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) Inaccurate Description Although it says if you're wielding a fire weapon, it will only trigger if the weapon does fire damage when it hits the target. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to use Kindle Arrows and Conjure Flame with an unmodded bow. Valdrone 20:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) AoB Perhaps other things that should be mentioned in the notes section is that also skills like Avatar Of Balthazar (that "change" the damage type of attacks) prevent CF from triggering. It's pretty obvious once realized, but not so obvious to be realized at once. Just a thought. yeah i noticed this much to my anoyance. its not obvious since with AoB you are wielding a fire weapon. Skill description is wrong it should be something like "whilst your attacks do fire damage" idk anoying when a-net cant describe thier owns kills correctly, they made them Jupsto 19px 19:38, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Winter? Anyone know if it triggers when winter is up and you are using fire damage? Eric368 22:54, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :If you're using a fire weapon, yes. I'm not sure what happens if you're using an enchant or preparation to change your type. --Fyren 01:03, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::If you use winter then your attacks are considered cold not fire, this negates congure flame/lightningJasonstarr 16:15, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::No. As I said, if you're using a weapon upgrade, winter will not stop your conjure damage. --Fyren 17:40, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Bizarrely Greater Conflagration allows Conjure flame to be used with otherwise physical weapons, even with winter in effect. --Ckal Ktak 06:49, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Damage boost to casters Many of us read the article on why warriors are better damage dealers than elementalists, because even casting constantly (with a theoretical 10 pips of energy regen) they barely match a warriors auto attack. Anybody wanna run the numbers to see what this does for a caster's auto attack? Everybody uses this on warriors and other melee classes, but it doesn't look like anybody's tried it on a caster...whom naturally has a high fire/water/air magic level. Spen 16:38, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda answered my own question. It deals quite a bit of damage (40+) at wanding range. I made a little Flurry/Snare water ele for random arenas, and we got 7 consecutive wins, at which point our monk left and we got stuck with a second touch ranger...Spen 20:53, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::The reason nobody uses the Conjure spells on an elementalist is because when you use it on a Warrior class, it adds on top of your attack and skill damage, whereas on a caster, you're usualy casting, and spells do not recieve the damage bonus so it's sort of pointless on a caster. And if you're using a dedicated Conjure Flame + Increase Attack speed skill build such as the one above, your damage is actualy a tad sad, compared to either a generic warrior or a warrior using this on top of his sword/axe. Zulu Inuoe 23:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT)